


RocketShipping

by PokemonPerson27



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kalos, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Anime - Freeform, Slice of Life, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonPerson27/pseuds/PokemonPerson27
Summary: Team Rocket, once again is attempting to steal Pikachu, when Clemont foils their plan with a machine. Unforchenetly for everyone, however, the machine explodes and everyone is thrown into the forest.





	RocketShipping

Team rocket stood in front of Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. James held a glass ball that contained a very angry Pikachu.  
"GIVE PIKACHU BACK RIGHT NOW!" Ash yelled at the trio  
"Yeah, it's not nice to steal other people's Pokemon!" Serena chimed in.  
"It might not be nice for you, but it is for us!" Jessie and the other two laughed a maniacally, turning and starting to run away.  
"See you later twerps!" James called back throwing a smoke bomb down. The four trainers started to cough violently as team rocket made their great escape.  
"Go Talonflame, blow away the smog!" Ash choked out, throwing up Talonflame's Pokeball. Talonflame flew up slightly and started to flap quickly until everyone was able to see again. They saw team rocket, now in their balloon floating away, holding Pikachu.  
"Talonflame pop a hole in their balloon!" Ash called, pointing at the floating object.  
"Oh no, you don't! Go Gourgeist, use shadow ball!" Jessie yelled, her Pokemon  
"You too Inkay, use psybeam!" James said, whilst throwing out Inkay.  
"Talon!" Talonflame shrieked as both attacks struck it, starting to fall to the ground at a rapid pace.  
"Talonflame, NO! Ash screamed, before calling the bird Pokemon back to its ball.  
"ugg, what are we going to do!" Ash yelled glaring at the balloon slowing moving farther away.  
"Hmm. I thought we'd encounter a situation precisely like this one. But don't worry because the future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic gear on!" Clement announced, suddenly having a machine that came from nowhere. It was a box that had what looked like a massive hose on it. The end of the lengthy part has a metal grabber attached. Clemont held a remote control type device in his hand  
"All you have to do is simply press a few buttons-" Clemont furiously pounded many buttons on the control with his fingers. "And ta-da!" The hose shot out of the box directly at Team Rocket."  
"Wow, science is so amazing!" Ash yelled as the grabber snapped its metal jaws around the glass ball Pikachu was being contained in and snatched pulling it back to the machine.  
"I'm not going to let go that easily!" James shouted loudly. The pull on the machine became strong, but James still clung tightly to the ball. He was almost pulled out of the balloon, but Jessie and Meowth grabbed him. Clemont ramped up the power on the device, and all three of the team rocket members came flying towards the 4 trainers, screamed all the while. The hit the machine with a loud bang, and it fell over. James still had a death grip on the ball and had no plans of letting go.  
"Well, it appears your machine was a total flop!" Meowth laughed giddily before everyone was cut short but the sound of static and electricity. Everyone gasped in terror as the machine exploded massively, everyone blasted off in what seemed to be separate directions, far away from the path they had just been on.


End file.
